Lyra Monlovar
Lyra Monlovar is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. She plays a major role in the ''Infinity War'' sub-series. She is one of the 47 Shard Bearers. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1953–1979' Lyra was born on February 21, 1953, in Bethesda, Maryland. Lyra comes from a long line of noble wolf dragons. Her parents taught her everything they could about acting with nobility and how to nurture others in need. This comprised much of her childhood. In 1970, at the age of 17, Lyra attended a school to be educated about Omniversal studies. She was a gifted student who ate up everything that was taught to her, exceeding the expectations of her instructors. During this time, her closest friends were fellow students Liza Fellinor and Bella Llano, who had started at the school at the same time as Lyra. They each excelled in their own respective Mysticism classes; Liza attended astrology classes, Lyra attended magic classes, and Bella attended alchemy classes. The three would often meet after class and eat lunch together. With their success assured, the three graduated from the school on January 6, 1974. After graduation, the three went their own separate ways. Lyra would seek the All and study magic under Him, while Bella would pursue a career concocting potions and being a cook at the local Mexican restaurant in Baltimore. Liza remained in Bethesda, working as an astrology teacher. The three never talked to each other for another 41 years. Lyra had learned of the All during her studies in the early 1970s, and she felt that He could fully fulfill her education. The All accepted her as His pupil. She told Him that it would be until she had a very confident grasp on Omniversal studies, with a specialization in mysticism and especially magic. In 1974, the All had explained to Lyra everything that occurred before the creation of the Omniverse, and that the Tesseract had just been shattered in her hometown. The shards had scattered throughout the Omniverse, with one shard landing in the mind of Tony Stark, whom she would meet in forty years' time. Lyra completed her studies under the All in 1978, at the age of 25. The All sent her on her way, granting her membership as a Representative of the Council of the Stars. That same year, she became a member of the Mystic Order. Lyra spent until 1979 figuring out who and where she could help others. '1979–2019' Starting in 1979, at the age of 26, Lyra traversed the world doing good deeds for others. She has stated that she did it for the good of humanity, rather than just for her own self-gratification. However, in the 1990s, she began to realize that some of the people she helped were using her deeds as excuses to do bad things. She tried to persuade them to do otherwise, but these efforts landed on deaf ears. Starting in 1992, she only did deeds for others if they approached her. She resided in New York City from then on. At one point before July 2007, Lyra met Bruce Banner and his then-friend Gilbert (not to be confused with Tony Stark). Banner remembers her as being sweet and motherly, which she definitely was. When Banner moved to University Place, Washington, in July 2007, Lyra had to make a decision whether or not to follow him. She had recognized that Banner was in a miserable state of being, and she wanted desperately to help ease his pain. She decided that she would move as soon as Gilbert paid less attention to her, if at all. This occurred before June 2014, and she moved to University Place on June 22, 2014. When she moved, she met Stark in his apartment. Stark immediately noticed her inherent kindness, though he was suspicious of her at first, since he felt that she was only that nice in order to get something she wanted. However, this turned out to be entirely false; the only thing she wanted was his trust. Stark told Banner of Lyra subsequently afterward, and Banner told him that he recognized her based on Stark's description of her. Stark later showed him a drawing of her, and he found it to be a perfect match to what he remembered of her in New York City. Soon after her arrival, Lyra joined the Guys as a primary member, since she possessed great supernatural powers. She also met Grissom Stevens. Grissom was initially nervous around her, though he quickly warmed up to her and became close friends with her. On March 24, 2015, Lyra was found to be one of the Shard Bearers, according to the Shard Bearer theory. This means that she possessed one of the Tesseract shards within her mind. Within a few weeks of the Fourth Blood Moon, Liza paid a visit to Lyra. The two happily reunited after 41 years apart from each other. They both caught each other up to speed on their lives between 1974 and 2015. Liza stated that the reason she wanted to see Lyra was because she was beginning to notice strange activity in the Omniverse, based on astrological information she had recently gathered. Lyra had noticed the activity as well, and so the two collaborated to gain a better understanding of these recent occurrences. On the Fourth Blood Moon of September 28, 2015, Lyra and the other Shard Bearers rejoined the Tesseract and placed it within the Infinity Staff. Lyra was present for the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Lyra became a Primary Avenger. Soon after, Lyra was tasked by the All to visit an ancient Mayan temple that possessed hidden powers. She visited the temple and began to gain extra superpowers, becoming for the first time Ultimate Lyra. Her transformation into Ultimate Lyra was initially sporadic, though Banner and Stark provided her with an inhibitor chip that enabled her to control when she became Ultimate Lyra. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' As a Primary Avenger, Lyra begins to really put her magic to good use. She uses it to aid the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. in both their efforts in obtaining the Infinity Staff and in defending New Earth from Devil Hulk and his Resistance. She is a belligerent in every battle of the Infinity War, fighting alongside the All's Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. 'In Alternative Timelines' ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Lyra manages to escape from the 2029 Resistance invasion. However, she realizes that the Resistance is too strong for her to take on alone, and so she flees. She resurfaces in late November 2031 and aids the Liberty Movement of the New Earth in removing Devil Hulk's Regime from power. Powers and Abilities *Magic and Spells *Flight *Transfiguration **Ultimate Lyra Personality Lyra is well known for her inherent kindness and overall motherly nature. She is very slow to anger and is happy to lend a hand whenever she can. When aggressive, she stops at nothing to protect her friends and those who matter the most to her. Affiliations 'Allies' *The All's Alliance **The Council of the Stars **S.H.I.E.L.D. **The Guardians of the Galaxy **The Avengers ***The Guys 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk's Resistance Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:Characters Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Students of the All Category:The Guys Category:Primary Avengers Category:The Avengers Category:1950s births Category:1953 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Shard Bearers Category:Receptors Category:Dragons Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:The Mystic Order